1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for allowing a hand held hair dryer to be converted to a chair-type hair drying unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of prior art hair drying units are well known. Hand held hair drying units (often referred to as "blow dryers") have received great popularity and have significant advantages over other type hair drying units in many specific instances. However, chair-type hair drying units have significant advantages in many instances, but because of cost, are normally found only in commercial establishments. Various portable units consisting of a bonnet, a flexible hose, and a hot air generating unit for resting on a table or the like have been developed in an attempt to provide many of the advantages of chair-type hair drying units at a lower cost. None of the above prior art disclose or suggest the present invention.